Musica Nuda
by h-pw
Summary: It's like a soundtrack to FaBerry and how their relationship develops. Rachel and Quinn keeping having moments where song is involved. Songfic series, rated T for now, just a few naughty words and a bit of dirty dancing.
1. Whip it

**A/N**:_ Ok so this is something I started a while back, and I'm still working on the next part of 'Broadway Berries', but had a small flash of inspiration of how to get this in a more complete state._

_Basically each chapter is based around a song and how that prompts some kind of development towards and into FaBerryness. Coming up with the ideas it's very visual and trying to work out how to describe it with words has been an interesting challenge so far. Again I've tried to write it so that each chapter could actually stand-alone (even if things aren't quite resolved or are a bit open-ended) because unfinished things with big cliffhangers make me cry. It's also why I waited until I was really really close to having a few chapters finished before I posted because I didn't want to be too much of a tease. There are more chapters after this one to come in the next few days._

_Glee timelinewise we're somewhere after 'Blame it on the alcohol'._

_Lyrics are in italics and hopefully it's reasonably obvious or stated who is singing what. _

_The song used in this chapter ('shot'? I confuse myself) is 'Whip it' by Nicki Minaj. I would recommend listening to it before reading on._

_Also I tried spacing out the lyrics from text but every time I saved it just bunched it back together again so apologies. _

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything and I mean no offense.

* * *

**Whip it**

For all the drama of the 'alcohol awareness' fiasco the Glee club were getting along in their own special way. Rachel had suggested they make a regular thing of getting together, minus the alcohol, to promote 'team cohesiveness' and was happily surprised when everyone agreed.

It was fairly random, whenever someones parents were out for the evening they took the opportunity to have a party. Rachels dads were at a charity dinner in Columbus and wouldn't be back until the early hours of the morning. They were all in her basement. Finn had brought his xbox and some zombie game that he and a few of the guys were engrossed by. Rachel had been sad when they'd broken up but was glad that they were able to remain friendly with each other. The rest of the club were chatting, gossiping and occasionally someone got up on the little stage her daddy had built to sing.

Rachel had just finished a particularly rousing version of 'Good morning Baltimore' when the sound of a scoff drew her attention to Santana.

'Broadway Berry, really? Couldn't come up with something more original?' The girl sneered.

'Are you suggesting that my repotoire is predictable and one dimensional Santana?'

'Eugh talk like a human being midget and yeah I'm betting you'd struggle with anything real outside for your little bedazzled show tune bubble.'

'Oh my god you guys should totally do a duet.' Brittney interrupted.

Rachel mulled the idea over, her and Santanas voices would actually be quite complementary, it could work, maybe something from Rent . . .

'No way we're dueting' Santana exclaimed.

'A sing off then.' Kurt suggested to a chorus of 'oooohs' as the nearby Gleeks sensed and turned their attention to the rising drama.

'Deal and to prove my versatility as a performer, and in the fairness of competition, Santana can pick the song, as my vocal abilities are unrivalled and I'm certain of success in any challenge of song.'

'Oh please, as if you'll be able to keep up with all of this dwarf.'

Santana scoffed once again as she got up from the couch gesturing a hand up and down her front as she spoke before she headed towards the karaoke machine. A few tense moments passed as Santana regarded the various song choices before a cackle erupted from the Latina sending a shiver through the other Glee members.

As she moved towards the stage Kurt couldn't take the tension and moved to the karaoke system to see what had been selected.

'Sweet Christian Louboutin this is going to be good.'

He whispered loudly at Mercedes and Tina before turning to the girl on stage who was poised hand on hip, jutted out in a challenge.

'Sure you're ready for this Berry, last chance to back out.'

Rachel made her way to the stage mirroring the girls stance.

'Let's go.' The diva replied.

She gave a nod to Kurt for him to press play and a short dancey/hip hop style intro was heard.

'Oh no she didn't.' Was heard from the direction of Mercedes before Santana lifted the microphone to her lips and began rapping flawlessly.

'H_ey you jump in this ride_

_It's real nice and slippery inside_

_Rise, guys, come get this pie_

_Ri-ri-ride ride it in style'_

All activity had stopped and everyone's focus, and a few gaping mouths, were on the two girls.

_'Said it a minute ago, I did it a minute ago_

_I drop it, I pick it up slow, I want it, I kickin' it though_

_Cause they know that I got that good shit_

_Said I'm bad but I could be a good bitch._

_Squeeze my body, rock my body, boy you make me go_

_Na na na na na na na na na na me go'_

Outwardly Rachel looked calm and aloof, but inside was equally stunned and had to admit that the girl was putting on quite a show. Santana turned to face as her, swaying and dipping her hips to the song as she sang.

'_Squeeze my body, heal my body, boy you make me go_

_Na na na na na na na na na na me go'_

She caught the quick wink Santana sent her and composed herself for her part. The Latina had impressed and set the bar high, but Rachel knew the other girl had underestimated her and planned on her not being well acquainted with the song. As if Rachel Berry could ever be unprepared. At that thought Rachel allowed a sly smile to cross her lips as she heard Santana finish her section and picked up the vocals.

_'(we go) Hey stranger over there_

_I'm really liking that way_

_You whip it whip it'_

Rachel was faultless, as always, and couldn't help shooting a smirk towards Santana, who looked duly impressed, as she and a few of the gleeks made a whip cracking motion at the sound effect that followed the lyrics. Rachel continued her part.

_'Yeah I want you everyday_

_You're so right, you're so tight_

_You got my world spinning_

_You got my world spinning_

_My head goes round and around, round and around_

_Now I'm thinking_

_If we could be, stranger what you say_

_I'm really liking that way_

_You whip it whip it whip it whip it'_

A range of dramatic whip cracking actions and sounds followed the lyric again from the gleeks who were watching the two girls performance, as Rachel felt a slap sting her backside. She spun around to face a grinning Santana and couldn't help her own amused smile spread across her face at the girls antics as they both sang.

_'Na na na na na na na na na na me go_'

Unable to sit any longer in the spot she'd been bouncing in since the music started, Brittney stood and joined them on the stage, dancing with the other Cheerio, Rachel reached for Kurt and beckoned Mercedes and Tina to join them.

'_Na na na na na na na na na na me go'_

Santana picked up her part once more.

_'Oh, is that my cue?_

_I'm looking for some brains to boost my IQ_

_I'm like 5'2", my SAT scores was high too_

_But I don't mean to brag a Louis Vuitton bag_

_Hopped in the Jag proceeded to shag shag them_

_Slim, trim, oh so light skin_

_So pe-pe-peter put the pipe in_'

The growing group on and around the stage were all happily dancing, joking around (Puck had ditched the xbox and taken the opportunity to be inappropriate and grope any of the girls within reach) and all intermittently sang along, all thoughts of the sing-off forgotten, as Santana led the group through the bridge.

'S_queeze my body, rock my body, boy you make me go_

_Na na na na na na na na na na me go'_

_Squeeze my body, heal my body, boy you make me go_

_Na na na na na na na na na na me go_'

Rachel was preparing to pick up her part when she noticed Quinn still sat on one of the couches, drinking from her red solo cup by herself, watching the dancing group. The majority of the group had joined in and those who hadn't were grouped together, occupied by the video games, the division making the lone girl stand out even more to Rachel. It hadn't escaped her notice that while the rest of the group had begun to relax as more of these get togethers occurred, Quinn still remained guarded and isolated. It unsettled Rachel how quickly Quinn had slipped back into the HBIC role after giving up Beth, during her pregnancy there had been a genuineness to Quinn that had sometimes caused a stir and ache in Rachel which she didn't quite understand. She felt a pull to the girl but now that this mask and cover had slipped back into place it felt like she'd been forced several steps back.

As her part came around she directed it at Quinn, intending to encourage the girl to relax and join in, pointing at the blonde as she made eye contact.

'_(we go) Hey stranger over there_

_I'm really liking that way_

_You whip it whip it'_

This time the gleeks slapped various ass cheeks, some by surprise, Rachel slapping Kurts ass as she slowly began making her way through the group towards the seated girl. They'd only been looking at each other for a short while, but Rachel began to registered somewhere the intensity of their eye contact and the fact that she was near enough stalking towards Quinn. A part of her giving a little smile at the suggestiveness of the lyrics she was singing.

_'Yeah I want you everyday_

_You're so right, you're so tight_

_You got my world spinning_

_You got my world spinning_

_My head goes round and around, round and around_

_Now I'm thinking'_

Rachel couldn't resist a few hip rolls to the music for emphasis as she reached her destination in front of Quinn, offering her free hand to the girl.

_'If we could be, stranger what you say'_

Quinn took the outstretched hand and Rachel pulled her up from the couch before turning and leading them both by the hand towards the others.

_'I'm really liking that way_

_You whip it whip it whip it whip it'_

Rachel felt a pull on their joined hands, her back colliding briefly with Quinns front, before a sharp sting flared across her backside again, bringing Rachel both back to reality and a flush to spread across her cheeks. The rest of the group were too engaged with their own slapping antics to take notice of the little squeak that had escaped the brunette. With a giggle Quinn moved in front of Rachel, their gaze meeting as she pulled her by their joined hands the rest of the way into their group of friends. Neither letting go as they moved fluidly together and sang the last lines of the song with their friends.

'_Na na na na na na na na na na me go_

_Na na na na na na na na na na me go'_

* * *

**A/N2**_: So thoughts and comments would be lovely, please and thank you._

_Also I was recently in London for a few days and I was in this restaurant having lunch with my sister. She'd popped to the toilet and while she was gone the staff changed the background music cd and next thing you know there's this amazing version of 'like a virgin'. Anyway my sister comes back to the table and we're both like 'did you hear that?' so out come the phones and with the help of a certain app we find out it's a group called 'Musica Nuda' who seem to be some kind of stripped down duo. As we finished eating, there were a fair few musical numbers and while I was in London I was working a lot of the chapters for this so when I came to the point of having to put a title to it all it came into my brain._


	2. Katy Perry Vs Dragonforce

**A/N**: _Ok so bit of a Rachel POV chapter ('multi-shot'? I'm still confused). I'm sure some people will think this idea is a bit unrealistic but don't be put off by the title, hopefully when you journey into Rachels brain with me you'll see how it actually can and does work._

_Song lyrics are in italics._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything and I mean no offence

* * *

**Katy Perry Vs. Dragonforce**

Rachel Berry had many secrets, but the one that she felt would really shock people was her workout playlist.

It had started last year during one of her morning elliptical workouts. Her workouts were a time when she multi-tasked. Aside from the physical workout Rachel would reflect on problems and the previous days events before planning the current days schedule. She would also use this time to learn new songs, or revisit old ones. It was no surprise that Rachel had a brilliant memory for music, thousands of Broadway, classic and popular hits, the lyrics, harmonies etc. all stored in her brain ready to be plucked out and recalled on demand.

That particular morning she had been working on Katy Perrys discography and thinking about the growing mess that was the situation between her, Finn and Quinn. Quinn had caught her by the lockers telling her in no uncertain terms to leave Finn alone and she'd retaliated with a quip about Quinn having a lot of anger. As she moved on her elliptical her focus become intent and overrun by the music and lyrics.

'_Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes,_

_You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy with a surprise centre.'_

Every time she tried to think through the events of the previous day, or even list and organise what she had to do today, lyrics would just push to the forefront of her brain.

'_Where the grass is really greener_

_Warm, wet and wild_

_There must be somethin' in the water.'_

She became so focused on dissolving the conflict in her brain that she'd forgotten she was doing any physical activity, an activity that required some kind of co-ordination and concentration (which were both lacking at this particular moment).

Rachel fell off the elliptical.

The rest of the day had sucked. She'd been distracted, tense, moody. Rachel had created her morning routine to prepare and relax her for the day, the time to sort through thoughts, plan, learn and the satisfaction that came from physical exertion was essential to her. This dissatisfied feeling wouldn't do, it wouldn't do at all.

The next five days were the same. Every time she worked out she felt dissatisfied, either she got too caught up in her thoughts or could only focus on the music, She'd also fallen again. How, she still had no idea, a falter in her rhythm and then a tripping over her own feet was the best hypothesis she could come up with, but she was left feeling battered and bruised both mentally and physically.

Her dads commented on her bad mood at dinner and after she'd explained the situation they had suggested the logical idea of just trying to do one thing at a time. The next morning Rachel had put on her West Side Story soundtrack, intent to immerse herself in the music she knew so well. It was all going well until 10 minutes in she felt it happening again, her brain pushing forward events from the last few days, homework that still needed doing, choreography she'd learnt in last weeks dance class, songs she could sing for this weeks Glee assignment, all filled her brain as she tried to keep up with the music. In frustration Rachel cut her workout short and got ready for school.

The next morning she tried no music, intent on allowing her brain and its thoughts to expel everything, but after 5 minutes the rhythmic sound of the elliptical had created a backbeat for her brain to put random lyrics and songs to.

It had been over a week now and Rachel felt deflated. Between her weekend dance and vocal classes she'd gone into a local bookshop wondering whether there was some kind of self-help guide for this problem. A perusal and flick through several books lead to her selecting and purchasing the 'Zen guide to running'. Reading through the book later that night provided some interesting ideas.

'When the body and physical strength is low the ability to draw strength from the mind and push forward is of great advantage for the runner. . . In current society silence is something that is generally feared and avoided. As a result finding a mental stillness and subsequent 'zen' point can prove problematic for many. . . Music is a popular choice among runners to inspire and help create such mental states of calm but many equally report that such techniques can create greater distraction. . . The choice of music can be very important, inspirational, well known and loved songs can motivate the runner to push forward, but as mentioned their familiarity can equally distract. In these circumstances a common solution is to return to a more basic format. Much like the drone and monotony of meditation chants, music which has a repetitive and driving beat can create a more desirable background and inspire a more productive mental state for the runner.'

A quick internet search of recommended running tracks and playlists provided an interesting selection for Rachel to try. Downloading enough songs to cover her workout the next morning she began moving on her elliptical pressed play on the first track. A fast and loud rhythm of the guitars and drums started up.

'_On the black winds forever we ride our together,_

_Destroying your evil with freedom our guide.'_

This was definitely not her kind of music, but she found herself quickly tuning everything out. Looking down at the timer she realised 5 minutes had passed already. The vocals were not something she could ever hope to effectively replicate herself so there was no pressure to learn them or think about the technicalities of how she would sing them. Also the chance of them ever doing something like this in Glee was non-existent. There was just no pressure and the rhythm actually provided a good beat for her workout.

'_In the valley of the damned,_

_Days break with golden strands,_

_Over pastures green it glows,_

_To where night returns.'_

Rachel found herself in a regular rhythm, a quick glance at the timer told her that that her mind had been blank for the last 10 minutes and with a smile of satisfaction she found her mind slowly filling with thoughts of the forthcoming day as she began to sort and order through them.

Since then Rachel had given up on listening and trying to learn new songs while doing her workout. Speed metal had provided the best results from the tracks she had downloaded and was now the default on her workout playlist.

After the Glee get-together, where she had sung with Santana, she started her workout the next morning and instantly the events of the previous evening filled her mind as she began moving. In particular thoughts of Quinn, how easily they'd flirted and the fluidity of their movements together in those few moments. Rachel wasn't adverse to being attracted to girls but Quinn, she'd made it her mission to torture Rachel. Yet she couldn't deny that she felt herself always gravitating towards the girl, but was it just some weird Stockholm syndrome thing or could it be a genuine physical attraction?

Rachel picked up her pace, hoping the additional physical exertion would bring clarity or some kind of peace. There was always that thin line between love and hate. Wasn't that the set up for most musicals, the leads start out hating each other before falling madly and impossibly in love. Look at Grease, West Side Story, Seven brides for seven brothers, even Wicked.

She was attracted to Quinn there was no doubt, who wouldn't be Quinn was beautiful, but was there more? She'd felt so comfortable in those few moments with Quinn, more so than she'd felt with Finn for a long time, and when the girl had relaxed and given a genuine smile and laugh Rachel had felt it wash over and settle tightly in her chest. A quiet happiness and contentment at the other girls joy. All of this was new and different, it was a little overwhelming, but not bad, in fact it felt kind of amazing, so was this actually what if felt like to fall for someone?

Rachel was breathing pretty hard by now and despite disliking things being unresolved she had to start her cool down. Whatever she was feeling for Quinn and whatever type of relationship she wanted with the girl was still unclear, she needed more information. Rachel may be dramatic and impulsive a lot of the time but she could be patient and rational when the need arose and right now all she could do was wait and see if an opportunity to investigate this further would presented itself.

* * *

**A/N2:** _This is a bit of a long note. So first off reviews and comments please because how else will I learn._

_Secondly, Katy Perry songs used were 'Thinking of you' and 'California gurls' and Dragonforce song 'Valley of the damned'. Once again I own nothing._

_Finally, I have to give credit to a friend of mine I used to volunteer with. He has this incredible memory, especially when it comes to music. When he was working he would put on on music but found it was too distracting because he'd be naming the song and then singing the words. What he found helped was music which was quite repetitive and/or had few words, cue speed metal and movie soundtracks! We did night shifts together and one particular night I remember we listened to nothing but The Lord of the Ring triology soundtrack(s?), and actually made it through all three. After that you have never seen two people stride through a city centre at 7am with more epic purpose, if there had been Orcs we could have taken them._


	3. Make a move on me

**A/N:** _Ok so another update, I promised they'd be quick. What is annoying is that I have the next chapter (shot? Still unsure) written but while I was editing this one I stupidly decided to add in another chapter between them. It will, however, be a short one so hopefully I can get it written quickly._

_I found perspective hard with this chapter. I tried it a few different ways but switching from second to third person perspective partway through worked and read better (in my opinion), hopefully it works and isn't confusing._

_One again lyrics are in italics. The song is 'Make a move on me' by Joey Negro, I've busted a fair few moves to this song back in the day, it's a oldish dance track (I say ish because it's actually only about 5/6 years old but I have enough awareness that I'm also oldish so people probably won't have heard it)._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything and I mean no offence.

* * *

**Make a move on me**

Another Glee gathering and you had found yourself a quiet spot in the kitchen of Santanas house. Brittany was in the kitchen with a family bag of skittles, throwing the candy up in the air and catching it in her mouth, but the girl had thankfully sensed that you were lost in your own head and kept to herself. You had spent a lot of time in your head recently.

The last gathering Rachel had reached out, singing '_if we could be'_ and for a few short minutes Quinn had relaxed and done just that. Since then all you had done was analyse those few moments over and over. Thinking about it all was like some kind of emotional rollercoaster, you'd think about the feel of Rachels hand in yours, the ease and fluidity of your movements together, the feel and way in which you had teased the girl. A happy excitement would run through you at these thoughts and then a part of your brain would comprehend the situation and you'd feel sick because this was all wrong and not supposed to be how you felt?

Brittany had walking in on one of these internal moments. Quinn was always the last to leave the locker room after Cheerios practice and thinking she was alone had let her thoughts run wild. Sat on one of the benches elbows on knees, head in her hands, she'd heard her name spoken and looking up into the taller blondes worried face had finally just broken down. Brittany had simply sat beside her, wrapping her arms around Quinn as she'd cried.

Between hiccups for breath and odd sobs Quinn told her everything and she'd just listened, keeping the other girl in a tight hug, occasionally running a hand through her hair to help calm her.

'What am I going to do?'

'You should do what makes you happy Q.'

Quinn couldn't stop the exasperated sigh that came out as she squeezed her eyes tightly closed, trying to alleviate some of the dry soreness in them.

'It's not that simple Britt-'

'Quinn I know I'm not as smart as you but just be honest with me and think about all the stuff you've done because you thought it's what you should do or what people expected of you.'

Her brain filled with thoughts and images before giving a small nod for Brittany to continue.

'And how did it all turn out? How much of it made you happy or even made other people happy?'

Quinn thought about how she had slept with Puck because she were trying so hard to be so perfect that as a result she'd made herself weak. How lying to Finn to maintain the façade and spare his feelings at her cheating had actually ended up hurting him more, how despite excelling academically, socially and in all aspects of high school life and being a good Christian daughter her parents had disowned her at the first disappointment and opportunity. She sighed heavily as her brain worked its way through every little thought and action.

'I can't imagine how exhausting it must be, people don't expect a lot from me, but you let everyone expect as much as they can, and then you had Beth.'

Brittany pauses anticipating Quinn tensing at the mention of her name, hugging the other girl a little tighter worried she'll run.

'When you were pregnant with her you lost like everything Q and oddly it looked like you were happier, you were just you and now working to get it all back seems to have just made you sad again.'

Silence falls over the two girls for a minute and Quinn felt fresh tears making their way down her cheeks.

'I liked pregnant Quinn. I liked seeing my friend happy. I liked eating bacon burgers at 3am. It's all I want and expect from you is to be yourself and be happy.'

Quinn sobbed quietly into Brittanys shoulder, the taller blondes words lovingly placed stabs at Quinns heart and slaps across her brain, as she kissed the top of the head Cheerios head and adds.

'I like you helping me with American Lit class as well but if you need to just focus on being happy then that's ok.'

Quinn couldn't help but splutter out a laugh and wrapped her own arms around Brittanys torso, hugging her back.

'I think I can try and do both Britt.'

'I think I'm blind!' breaks through Quinns thoughts as you come back to the moment, Santanas kitchen, skittles, Brittany and a dramatic Rachel Berry.

'Noah has just done the moonwalk and Mike is trying to teach Finn the caterpillar.'

'Finns a caterpillar?' Brittany questions.

'More like a beached whale.' Rachel retorts and you choke for a moment on the skittle you've just put in your mouth as the three of you share a laugh.

Brittany takes up her game from earlier, picking a green skittle out the bag throwing it up and catching it in her mouth. Pulling out a red skittle she turns to you throwing it in your direction and you copy Brittany, catching it with practiced ease in your mouth. Rachel chuckles at your antics reaching across the kitchen island you're all stood around to pull the bag of skittles towards her. Her eyes scan the back of the packet as she picks one out, orange, and throws it over the island in Brittanys direction. It's a bit off target but Brittany still catches it and giggles before opening her mouth prompting Rachel to pick another skittle out the bag, red. As Rachel releases it you follow the piece of candy through the air lunging around the island and jumping onto the taller girls back preventing her from catching the skittle as you snap your own mouth around it, a satisfied smile on your face at your success.

'Quinn!' Rachel chastises.

'Red are my favourite.' Is your sheepish response, still being held up by a giggling Brittany, who comes to your defence.

'Quinn always has the red ones but it's ok cos I get all the green ones.'

'Eugh, green is just wrong Britt.' You joke as she places you back down.

'Oh my god, I love this song!' and with that Brittany is gone from the kitchen. You can't help but let out a little laugh and a roll of your eyes at the carefree blonde before looking across the island to the brunette at the other end meeting her eyes.

'Maybe Britt will have more luck teaching Finn to dance.' You suggest.

'Brittany is an exceptional dancer but I doubt any amount of talent and patience will teach that boy basic rhythm and movement.'

'Rachel Barbara Berry!'

'I'm sorry but I'm the one that has to dance with him all the time and I swear I've never been so bruised in all my life, I swear one day I'll be the one with something broken.'

You laugh at the truth of the statement, Finn is really an awful dancer, a comfortable moment falling over the two of you as you reach across the island to pick out a red skittle.

'I can think of other people I'd rather dance with.'

And like that it's shattered. You pause keeping your eyes fixed on the skittles bag in front of you, the tone is unmistakably flirty, and you daren't look at the other girl. What if you're wrong? No, that was definitely a flirty tone, but maybe she doesn't mean you. The music from upstairs becomes clearer in the silence and you hear the lyrics.

'_C'mon make a move on me_

_C'mon make a move on me.'_

You recognise it as one of Brittanys work out songs, it had come on while you'd been running together in the gym the other week and she'd shared that TMI story. Now was really not the time to be thinking about that, but you're looking for distractions, torn between wanting to press this moment with Rachel but also wanting to run away from it.

'_C'mon make a move on me_

_C'mon make a move on me now boy.'_

It feels like the song is goading you, you keep your gaze fixed on the skittles bag, as you move slowly around the edge of the island to Rachels left and ask.

'I thought Finn was your leading man?'

'I can think of people I would be more compatible and inclined towards.'

You register Rachel moving towards the island corner between you, as you finally look up she's turned to fully face you and looking intently back at you, there's no doubt she's flirting with you as you stare at each other.

'_I've been watching you watching me_

_What you gonna do?_

_Let's stop playing these silly games_

_Do what you gonna do?'_

'Dance with me?'

The words are out your mouth before you can think and you're not really sure if you're talking physically or metaphorically, was there a metaphorical meaning to the whole 'dance' thing? But you see your hand reach out and grasp Rachels forearm closest to you, that she was leaning against the island with, and pull her towards you so there's no long a counter edge between you.

Her free arm moves and you feel her hand on your hip. There's still some space between your bodies and your eyes meander down the gap to Rachels hips as she starts to slowly sway them to the music. You're transfixed by the movement until you feel her hand squeeze your hip and her gently press for you to move with her. You run your hand up Rachels forearm to her shoulder letting it rest over it as you begin to match her movements.

'_C'mon make a move on me_

_C'mon make a move on me.'_

You're still watching her hip movements and the tension that is rising between the two of you is palpable. With a quick half turn Rachels back is suddenly, and so nearly, against your front. Neither of you has missed a beat, hips still swaying together in time.

'_I promise you I won't bite_

_Unless you want me to.'_

The gap between you closes a fraction more as Rachel rolls and dips her hips, her ass so close to grinding into you that you close your eyes, biting your bottom lip to hold back a whimper at the near sensation. Wait, you just heard a whimper, fuck that was you, did Rachel hear it? Rachel loosely clasps the hand you still have draped over her shoulder while her other hand finds its way to you thigh, just above your knee. Any thought of embarrassment or fleeing leaves you. You feel your own free hand move into action, gripping and squeezing Rachels hip before sliding around to feel that lightly defined stomach you know is under that shirt. As your hand moves under the fabric you splay it to touch the maximum amount of skin, Rachel gasps lightly and lets her head drop back onto your shoulder. The feel of hot skin and the increasing proximity is intoxicating and you unabashedly bury your nose into dark locks assaulting your senses further with Rachel Berry.

Rachel relaxes a little more back into you with her shoulders. You're still moving together, but you vaguely register that it seems to be some rhythm and beat of your own making now rather than the bass and beat of the music. The space between you is almost non-existent, a small shuffle or press of your hand and Rachels back will be flush against you. Resisting that particular temptation you instead give in to the sensory temptation of tasting the bare skin in front of you. With parted lips you follow the curve of her ear, trailing hot breaths, down to bare neck where you allow your tongue to flick out briefly. Rachels grip on your thigh tightens and she arches her head back onto your shoulder further, giving you greater access, which you take. Running your lips lightly down the length of the girls neck, as you reach the curved point where neck and shoulder meet you feel the temptation to bite down but refrain, instead placing light kisses along the small area of exposed skin. You feel a moan vibrate under your mouth more than hear it and you let a self-satisfied smile cross your lips. You move your mouth back up Rachels neck to her earlobe and lightly bite down, relishing the effect you're having upon her as you hear her shallow breaths. But then you feel her close that remaining distance as she grinds her ass against you, you feel it throughout your whole body. A second roll pulls a low growl out of you as you bite down on her neck feeling the need to both anchor yourself in some way but also to express and release the feelings and desire that are running through you.

Rachels hand moves from your thigh up to the back of your head, her fingers tangling into your hair holding you in place against her neck. You tighten your arm across her stomach as you begin to suck where you've bitten, knowing there'll be a deep mark there now. You feel lost in all the sensations, the movement of your bodies, the nails on your scalp, the sound of her increasingly erratic pants, the heat and smell of Rachels skin. You're struggling to recall how you got into this position, how it seemingly happened so fast, but you can't find it in yourself to care right now, every part of you is humming with the desire to immerse yourself more in the girl pressed against you, as she keeps swaying those delicious hips.

'What. the. actual. fuck.'

You hear spoken as something connects with your head and clatters to the floor, the two of you jumping apart at the intrusion. You register a plastic cup on the floor nearby before looking at Santana stood in the doorway arms folded with that annoying smirk on her face.

'No one fucks in my kitchen but me. Q you're needed upstairs, now.' With that she turns and leaves.

You're so disorientated, your head feels hazy and you're not quite sure what's just occurred or going on. You're not sure if you can look at Rachel, which seems stupid given what was happening just a moment ago, but you feel overwhelmed and need a minute to just feel like you're back in reality.

Turning to the island you grip the counter edge, staring intently at it, taking a deep breath as you start it slowly comes into focus. One of Rachels hands comes into your field of vision and she gently rests it atop yours. The simple touch is relaxing and elating and you're thankful for the contact and gesture, that she's not pressing, and is letting you have your moment.

'**Q, NOW!**'

You take another deep breath and glance up at Rachel, rolling your eyes and giving her a little smile. She smiles back and you turn your hand over in hers clasping your hands together, giving it a little squeeze before releasing it and moving to the doorway out of the kitchen towards Santanas bellow.

* * *

**A/N2**_**:**__ Reviews and comments are very much appreciated, because while I have some idea where I'm going with this it's very much an evolving idea so I am open to input._

_Completely irrelevant comment/note but if you watch the music video for this song it's a wonderfully tacky low budget affair and I am convinced that the people at the European Commission must have watched it when they made that awful 'Science, it's a girl thing' campaign, I'm still raging about that._


	4. Parachute

**A/N: **_Yeah so the chapter I had planned to go between this one and previous hasn't worked out so I just thought 'eh' why not just post this one as planned. It is a bit of a jump but hopefully you'll all follow :-)_

_I know this song has been used quite a lot in various fics but it does just hit the right notes, as it were. I don't know how well people will be acquainted with it but I know and love this song through the cover version Cheryl Cole did, and that is what I was listening to when this idea came to me. Actually this originally started out as a Brittana fic which evolved but the basic idea has remained. Anyway, my point (there is one I promise) I have such a strong visual in my brain for this and it's difficult to put it in words, the Cheryl Cole version has a sort of tangoesque feel to it, go youtube it and watch the music video (I love the choreography in her videos) and I kind of see Brittany and Santana using hints of that. Also in her version towards the end when she's singing the 'I won't fall out of love' bits, it's kind of done in a round and harmonised which I like and would work well in my scenario of two people singing it. So after that long explanation, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, I mean no offence, I'm just having a little fun.

* * *

**Parachute**

Rachel was vexed. She wasn't naïve she'd know a public declaration to Quinn was a risk and might not work out . . . ok she was a bit naïve. When Quinn had come after her and kissed her in the parking lot she'd thought that was it though, off into the sunset, roll credits, and the fact that the Cheerios had helped her surely this was a new beginning.

Wrong. The next day had been like any other Quinn had given her that cold HBIC stare and ignored her and then 'bang' a slushie facial from one of the football team right on cue along with a call of 'lesbo' from one of the accompanying Cheerios. That was new at least.

In fact the only thing that had changed in the last two weeks was 'RuPaul' and 'manhands' had been replaced with 'lesbo', 'dyke' and other variations. Something that she was oddly thankful for, after everything that had happened with Kurt, a change in name calling wasn't the worst thing that could have happened. So ok maybe she was naïve, publically declaring her love for a girl at school and not thinking of the potential consequences, naïve.

What, or rather who, Rachel was really pissed at was Quinn. Two weeks and nothing. She ignored her in the halls, in class, in Glee, her calls went unanswered, no responses to her texts, even when she went round to Quinns house Judy had just shrugged and offered vague advice.

'Give her time Rachel.'

It was infuriating and Rachel had given her time and had had enough. The slushie this morning and accompanying insult had set her off, she'd had reached her limit, and wanting answers stormed down the halls in a red haze in search of Quinn.

She found the girl walking to class alone, although in her anger Rachel wouldn't have cared if there had been people with the blonde. As she came up behind Quinn she grabbed her wrist roughly spinning her around.

'What the-'

'You . . .' Rachel had cut in but now fell silent.

Shit she hadn't thought this through, she'd been so angry she hadn't thought about what she'd actually say and now she was just staring at Quinn, opening and closing her mouth. She saw the blonde look around and move to the side of the hallway. Feeling a pull on her arm Rachel realised she was still gripping Quinns wrist and being led by that grip through a nearby door. Once inside Quinn pulled her wrist away and closed the door, looking around Rachel realise they were in the upper level of the auditorium.

'Rachel.' Quinn began.

Rachel closed her eyes, oh god she thought don't say anything else just say my name and leave it at that. The thought of Quinns rejection hit her and she squeezed her eyes more firmly shut in preparation, but there was just silence. Shit did I say some of this out loud? Taking a peek she saw Quinns focus wasn't on her but the stage. Opening her eyes fully Rachel followed Quinns gaze to see a tall blonde sat with Brad at the piano. Sound, notes, a melody, eventually permeated Rachels ears and brain as she realised they were playing a duet.

'I didn't know Brittany could play the piano.'

Quinn furrows her brow at the comment, her gaze still on the stage.

'Neither did I.'

Quinn takes a deep breath before turning to face Rachel.

'What do you want Rachel?'

Her arms are crossed in front of her and it's spoken in a quiet, low tone so as to not disturb the pair on stage and draw attention. With a soft exhale and matching Quinns tone Rachel responds.

'I want a lot of things Quinn but I thought my singing to you expressed what I want quite well and from your response I thought it was mutual.'

Rachel watched as Quinn turned her head back towards the stage. Closing her eyes as she raised a hand from her crossed arms to her face, closing it into a fist as she pressed the backs of her fingers and knuckles to her face and mouth. This is Quinn shutting off, don't let her.

'Correction it is mutual. I maybe naïve but I'm not that naïve.' Rachel caught the corner of Quinns mouth jerk into a brief smirk and pressed on.

'I know this is complicated, well it is and it isn't, and it seems impossible but it's really not and going back to how things were isn't really an option here so can't we both acknowledge that we like each other and work from there?'

Quinns eyes remained closed and averted the whole time, it was exasperating.

'Quinn I get that this isn't easy but it could be and I'm not going away I just-'

'What up Bs!' filled the auditorium, causing both girls to jump, as Santana walked onto the stage approaching Brittany and Brad.

'Santana!' Brittany exclaimed getting up from her spot at the piano and skipping across the stage towards the Latina to hug her, before she looked confused and asked.

'What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?'

'Ah it's just Spanish.' Santana waved a hand dismissively.

'I mean seriously what can Mr Schue teach me, he barely knows his 'holas' from his 'honchos', plus you asked me to come Britt.'

'Oh yeah.' Brittany giggled and Rachel saw Santanas face soften. Santana clasped the other girls hands in hers swinging them back and forth in the space between them.

'So what's this about B?'

'I know you won't sing a song with me in Glee.' Santana frowned and attempted to open her mouth but Brittany pressed on.

'But I thought maybe you'd sing one with me now, just the two of us?'

'Always Brittany.' Santana reached a hand to the girls cheek and pulled her down into a chaste kiss.

'So what are we singing?'

'Brad and I have just been practicing, you'll know it once you hear it just pick it up.' Brittany spoke over her shoulder as she skipped back to sit at the piano.

Brittany and Brad nodded to each other and started to play the staccato tune as Brittany sang.

'_I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand_

_I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned_

_Won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody_

_They want to push me down_

_They want to see you fall down_.'

Santana smirked, moving towards the piano to lean on it she picked up and sang the next verse.

'_Won't tell anybody how you turned my world around_

_I won't tell anyone how your voice is my favourite sound_

_Won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody_

_They want to see us fall they want to see us fall._'

Their voices joined together for the chorus and as they repeated it Rachels gaze was drawn away from the girls on the stage to find Quinn staring at her. They held each other's gaze as Brittany continued with the next verse, oblivious as the girl moved from her position at the piano towards Santana.

'_Don't believe the things you tell yourself so late at night_

_You are your own worst enemy you'll never win the fight._'

Rachel had to smirk at the lyrics and the events on stage, it was like her and Quinn being acted out in a way, it was Quinns fear holding her and them back and she couldn't resist reaching for the blondes hand in anticipation of the next lines of the song which drifted around the auditorium.

'_Just hold onto me_

_I'll hold onto you_

_It's you and me up against the world_

_It's you and me._'

Rachel felt Quinn entwine their fingers together gently squeezing their hands together as a faint smile spread across her face.

As the two girls on stage sang the chorus together Rachel pulled on Quinns hand bring them facing together. Rachel reached up, cupping the girls cheek with her free hand and at the touch Quinn ducked her head slightly bringing their foreheads together. Subconsciously Rachel registered the movement of Brittany and Santana dancing together on the stage out the corner of her eye but her focus was on the soft cheek that was leaning into her touch as her thumb moved up and down. Her fingertips flexed, reaching round to find fine soft hairs towards the back of Quinns neck around her hairline, watching as the girls eyelids fluttered closed as she stroked them.

Rachel felt her heart rate pick up at the sound of a contented hum she caught over the music as Quinn nuzzled her hand.

'_I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of_

_I won't fall out of love, I'll fall into you._'

Her gaze was now fixated on those lips, so close as she wet her own dry lips that she felt tingles through the tip of her tongue as it nearly made contact. Rachel reached further around Quinns neck firmly drawing her closer as she tilted her head back and finally connected their lips. After the initial contact Rachel felt Quinn inhale as she pulled her lips back, exhaling huskily.

'Rach.'

Rachels response was to take advantage of the girls parted lips, pulling on Quinns neck again to reconnect her lips around the blondes bottom lip.

This time they begin a mutual slow exploration. As their lips moved together Rachel relishes the softness and the tingle from earlier spread through her body. Her fingers thread tighter into blonde hair, pulling Quinn closer to her. The tingles continue to intensify as hands and arms slide around her waist, moans are swallowed into open mouths as their bodies press together.

Rachel feels herself becoming light headed reluctantly pulling them apart, keeping her eyes closed Rachel absorbs the proximity, the feel of breaths against each other lips as she tries to get a hold of what is going on.

'Rach.'

'Yes.'

'Look at me.' Slowly Rachel opened her eyes to meet bright hazel ones.

'I like you.'

Rachel's unable to hold back the smile that spreads across her face at the words.

'I like you too Quinn.' Is the only response she can give and sees an equally broad smile cross the other girls face. Quinns brings their lips back together and both revel in the feeling, the now empty stage and its events forgotten for now.

* * *

**A/N2:** _As always comments and reviews will only make me better and further procrastinate me from my studies._

_And I still have no idea how to separate the text better._


End file.
